


Come Away with Me

by boodacket



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boodacket/pseuds/boodacket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Crane attend her high school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Abbie POV  
  
“What’s this?”  
  
Crane plucked the shiny envelope from the stack of office papers on my desk.  
  
"Oh that… that was for my high school reunion. Ugh."  
  
"May I read it?"  
  
"Help yourself."  
  
I sneaked a glance from my _scintillating_ case report on yet another drunk and disorderly at the local college to watch as his blue eyes raced over the page. How could anyone read that fast?  
  
"The event is this evening, is it not?"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
Crane’s fingertips brushed feather-light against mine as he passed me the invitation.  
  
"Hmm. Yep, it's tonight. Too bad." I tossed the paper toward the wastebasket, only to have Crane pluck it from the air.  
  
"You do not propose to miss this event, surely. I noted the ticket price was $30, which is a great sum. Also, there will be a buffet and door prizes. The evening sounds very lavish indeed."  
  
 _Where to even start?_ "Crane… high school was not the high point of my life, to put it mildly. For some idiotic reason, I let Andy talk me into going to this stupid reunion. Also, it's at the Holiday Inn by the interstate so I promise lavish isn't even on the menu."  
  
Crane leaned toward me. "May I ask a personal question, lieutenant?"  
  
The room suddenly seemed very warm. "Of course." Did I make that sound casual enough?  
  
"Can you name for me the last time you did something of an evening besides read dusty books about religious prophecy or watch _Law and Order_?"  
  
Ugh. He had me, there."Um... I also watch _Ancient Aliens_ when they have stuff on Nostradamus’ prophecies. And how did you know I like _Law and Order_?"  
  
"One observes." Crane raised an eyebrow. "In case it makes a difference, you need not attend alone; I would be honored to accompany you."  
  
 _Did Crane just ask me out?_ I felt flustered and the room seemed to grow even warmer.  
  
"I promise it won't be fun. There'll be mystery meatballs on little toothpick things and a DJ playing a bunch of songs that were hits 10 years ago. If we're lucky maybe our car will even be broken into in the parking lot." I busied myself straightening the stacks of paper on my desk, keeping my eyes down and away from Crane's.  
  
I reached for another stack of paper (which I had already straightened) to find Crane’s hand holding it in place.  
  
"If it is as awful as your prediction, we can leave and return to the musty books and television. But, I must confess, I am intrigued by - what did you call them - mystery meatballs? I believe I may have sampled these in military camp and wish to refresh my memory of whether they are as vile as recollection depicts them."  
  
Was he joking? I glanced up at Crane to see him smiling back.  
  
"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
I forced my eyes from Crane's handsome face to his shirt and jacket... the ones that had lain in a hole in the dirt for 2 centuries then were worn every day for several more months, and occasionally clawed by demons.  
  
"Just to blend in, you might want to consider wearing the clothes I got you awhile back."  
  
Crane nodded. "I shall take it under advisement."  
  
***  
"Pray come in, Ms. Mills."  
  
Crane bowed slightly as I entered the cabin.  
  
It was neat as always, but the light was dim. "How can you find anything here, you keep it so dark?"  
  
"Tis what we were accustomed to, I suppose. That ensemble is very becoming. Is it new?”  
  
I wore a black pants suit and simple silk blouse that I’d bought on the clearance rack at a fancy store in the city. One of the perks of being small is that there’s always plenty on sale.  
  
Crane stepped into the lamplight. It was the first time I had seen him in modern clothing and it was... "Hot."  
  
 _Dammit! Did I say that out loud?  
_  
"Hot, um, in here. Is it?" My face felt like it was on fire and I figured I was probably sweating.  
  
Months ago, I’d picked out a simple blue button down shirt, jeans, and shoes at Target. He'd thanked me very elegantly and never said another word about the clothing or worn it. I assumed they didn’t fit or (more likely) he hated them but didn't want to hurt my feelings.  
Now here he was, looking like he’d just stepped out of _Vogue_. And I could attest that everything fit perfectly. The jeans, especially. Oh my.  
  
"Just really warm in here. Getting a glass of water."  
  
I walked quickly to the sink, taking a quick glance at the rear view which was... better than I'd even hoped (and, truth be told, I'd had some thoughts on the matter.  
  
I held the now-empty water glass to my forehead and closed my eyes, willing myself to think about baseball, departmental reports, anything but Crane’s ass.  
  
I opened her eyes to find him looming over me.  
  
"Are you well, lieutenant. You look a bit unsettled. And the temperature in here is quite cool."  
  
 _I just wasn't expecting you to look this hot._ "I'm OK Crane, thanks. You look nice. Do I recognize that outfit?"  
  
"Indeed. These are the ones you kindly bestowed upon me from the curiously-named Target marketplace. Speaking of which, may I request your expert opinion as to whether a tie is appropriate?" He held out the tie I’d purchased with the rest of the outfit. (I guess I was thinking we might meet up with some business-casual hellspawn.)  
  
 _I reformed Luke from a clip-on guy, so I know how to tie a tie. For example, I’d start by helping Crane thread the silky slip of fabric beneath his collar, his beard brushing my fingertips as I did so. I would need to stand very close to him as I made the knot.  
  
Would his blue eyes look at me with their usual curiosity and amusement or ... something more. His breath would feel cool against my hands as I slid the knot against his collar, his long fingers catching mine as I started to draw away. His other hand would softly brush my cheek as his face inclined toward me, his lips slightly parted and…  
_  
"Ms. Mills are you certain you are not feverish. You are behaving oddly. Perhaps you are in need of leeches? The value of leeches cannot be overstated. It will take but a moment to obtain a bucket of large and slimy specimens from the pond."  
  
I placed the water glass into the sink. "NO leeches. Ugh." I shivered. "No tie, either. Way too fancy for this place. Let’s get going."  
  
***  
  
The girls taking the tickets looked familiar. I remembered them shaking their pom poms at some pep rally or other, back in high school. They both fawned over Crane, the blonde leaning over as he wrote his name tag so her boobs were practically in his face.  
I peeked into the ballroom. A bunch of people were standing around, a few swaying to, please God no, _Hips Don't Lie_. I prayed Crane didn’t ask me to explain the lyrics.  
  
With a sinking feeling, I recognized a group of girls who'd been awful to me in high school. One of them pointed toward the doorway and the whole group turned to look, then burst out laughing. My stomach flip flopped as I remembered their taunts about my tattered clothing and crazy sister and the rumors about what happened to us in the woods.  
  
Gah! Why had I come here? I curled my hands into fists.  
  
The best thing to do would be to tell Crane I felt sick and needed to go. If we left in the next few minutes I could be curling up on my couch in time for the second rerun of _Criminal Intent_.  
  
"Miss Mills, what is this?" Crane pointed to a sign by the door about door prizes.  
  
"The first prize is a stereo,” I said. “It’s like the radio you have at the cabin, but the sound is better.”  
  
Obviously, we needed to stay for the drawing. Crane listened to the radio all the time, despite its tinny sound. He would love something that sounded decent. Maybe we could sneak into the bar in the lobby to kill some time until the drawing…  
  
"Abbie?"  
  
I turned toward the voice I never wanted to hear again. Tim: my very, very ex- boyfriend who left me to be arrested.  
  
"Wow, Tim. Long time no see. "  
  
He blatantly looked at my body, his eyes lingering on my breasts. I crossed my arms tightly.  
  
"Got some new tattoos, I see."  
  
"Yeah, I got a few." Tim sniffed. "What's this I hear about you being a cop now? I need a character witness at my pretrial hearing next week and you'd be OK."  
  
"That sounds incredibly fun, Tim, but unfortunately my fiancé and I will be in the Hamptons all that week, won't we dear?" I looked up at Crane willing my mind to communicate with his: _please play along_.  
  
Crane raised an eyebrow, then smiled at as he put his arm lightly across my shoulder.  
  
"Of course, dearest. Mother is beside herself to see you again. And this time we’re going to try father’s secret fishing spot." He held out a hand toward Tim. "Ichabod Crane. And you are?"  
  
Tim looked at the hand like it was crawling with bugs then pointedly sloshed his drink onto Crane’s sleeve. "Whoops. Go have mother clean that while the grown folks talk." He smirked.  
  
My mind went blank. What the hell should I do? The last thing I wanted was for Crane to fight a duel for me or something and get hurt  because of my stupidity in coming here. I gave Crane a small smile and mouthed, "it's ok, go."  
  
Crane frowned at Tim, pointedly shouldering the shorter man aside as he went past, toward the restroom.  
  
Tim watched him leave, then laughed. "Got that one whipped don't ya?" He turned back toward me taking a step forward as I reflexively stepped back. Tim put his arm out, trapping me against the wall.  
  
"Now see here, I was dead serious about you speaking at my pretrial. Seeing as you're a cop and I got priors, you might actually be of use, for once. If you do a good enough job, I might not tell Andre the Giant, there, what a freak you used to be in the sack." He reached toward me, toying with the lock of my hair resting on my shoulder, then whispered, "might need you to give me another demonstration of that, for old time’s sake, too."  
  
I kept expecting to go into cop mode, anticipating the moment when I would start barking commands in my Voice of Municipal Authority as I ordered Tim to back the hell off. Instead it was like I couldn't breathe. Or I had to remind herself to breathe because I felt like I had stepped outside I body and was observing the scene with Tim we were actors in a play. "Why doesn't she do something?" I wondered of the pitiful girl with her back against the wall.  
  
***  
  
Crane POV  
  
To explain what happened, I preface my statement by telling you my firm and certain knowledge that Ms. Mills is the most courageous and honorable woman I have ever known.  
  
When I returned, I saw the miscreant leaning over Ms. Mills. Her eyes were huge and fearful as she seemed to shrink from him. For these circumstances to occur while the brave Lieutenant stood idly by, I knew something must be very wrong indeed. In light of the events of the past few months, I beg your understanding of my immediate and violent actions.  
  
Grabbing the miscreant's arm, I twisted backward and up until I heard the distinct popping sound of the humerus separating from the scapula. He emitted a whining sound, like the cur he was. (I am insulting canines, here.)  
  
"Whilst I was away, I telephoned your parole officer. I suggest you depart before she arrives." I gave his arm a brief further twist, then shoved him from me.  
  
For a moment, I thought he would fall, as he staggered to remain upright, then winced as he relocated his shoulder.  
  
"You're bluffing!" He shouted.  
  
I noticed others around us turning to watch the interesting scene. I shrugged. "Of course I am. By all means, stay to see whose word the officer believes - yours or that of a highly esteemed officer of the law, such as Lieutenant Mills."  
  
The criminal looked back and forth between myself and Ms. Mills (who still appeared a bit shaken). After braying a profanity that I shall not repeat, he ran down the hall, toward the lobby.  
  
I turned back to the lieutenant. "Ms. Mills, please accept my humblest apologies. Are you well? Please also forgive me if I overstepped myself."  
  
She smiled and touched my sleeve. "Thank you, Crane. I'm fine now."  
  
"Are you certain? If you would prefer to leave, I can perfectly understand."  
  
"I’m OK. It was just weird. I kept expecting the cop instincts to kick in, but they didn't." Her brow furrowed. "And thanks for playing along with the fiancé thing. I was hoping Tim would take the hint and leave."  
  
"Are you suggesting our nuptials are now cancelled, lieutenant? How shall I bear this emotional torment?"  
  
"Hmm... would mystery meat help? We should probably check out the buffet before everything’s gone.”  
  
  
***  
  
Abbie POV  
  
The buffet was on the other side of the ballroom, so we cut across the dance floor. The tables were in front of a floor-to-ceiling window with a magnificent sweeping view of the highway on-ramp and the Tim Hortons next door.  
  
I peeked under one of the lids of the buffet dishes. "Mystery meatballs in weird brownish sauce. He you go, Crane." I spooned one out and passed him the tiny plate.  
  
Crane took a hesitant nibble and made a face. "I believe the supply wagons had something like this during the Philadelphia campaign. "  
  
He paused to listen for a moment as the DJ started another song. "I wasn't sure what that noise was before - it sounded like a housecat in torment -- but might this be actual music?"  
  
"Good ear. This is _Come Away with Me_. The singer is Nora Jones. She's had a bunch of hits now but this is the song that made her a star."  
  
"She has an unusual voice."  
  
We both stood there a moment, Crane nodding slightly with the music and me working up my nerve.  
  
"WouldYouLiketoDance?" I said it quickly, daring a quick glance at his eyes.  
  
He looked surprised and happy. "I should like nothing better."  
  
He took my sweaty hand in his cool one and we walked onto the dance floor.  
  
I stepped toward him and put my hand on his shoulder as he placed his fingertips softly on my mid-back. Because I'm short, we had to stand very close.  
  
He seemed to be waiting for me to start, so I began with the basic move-your-feet-in-a-clockwise-circle move and he followed me perfectly.  
  
I was sort of trying not to notice this but Crane also smelled really, really good. I hadn’t a clue what fragrance it was, but it was a clean, vaguely spicy, masculine smell. (Sure as hell wasn’t Axe, like Luke used to douse himself in.)  
  
I discovered I had stepped closer, Crane's beard now brushed against my hair. I shivered as I felt the palm of his hand warm against my back.  
  
My brain seemed to be turning to mush, but I finally remembered what I meant to ask.  
"So how did you know Tim had a parole officer."  
  
He chuckled. "He seemed the type so I guessed."  
  
“How did you know the officer was a woman?”  
  
“The parole officers in your department, Ms. Sylvia and Ms. Tiffany, are both females. Women also seem to predominate in this occupation on _Court TV_. Hence, my guess.”  
  
Something else we had in common. "So you like judicial shows, too, huh? Ever seen _Law and Order_? It's another show like that."  
  
He shook his head. "I do not believe I have had the pleasure."  
  
"You should come over and watch sometime. I bet I can get you as hooked on it as I am."  
  
He swallowed and didn't say anything for a minute. Dammit! Had that been too forward?  
  
I watched his lips as he spoke, "Was that an invitation, Lieutenant?"  
  
"If you want it to be?"  
  
"Then it is."  
  
I felt light-headed, but in a good way, for a change. Did I just screw up our working relationship? Probably, but at the moment I couldn’t bring myself to care.  
  
I rested my cheek against Crane’s shoulder and whispered the lyrics as Nora sang them,  
  
 _"While I'm safe there in your arms_ _  
_ _So all I ask is for you_ _  
_ _To come away with me in the night_ _  
_ _Come away with me."_ _  
_  
Of course, the next song was the UNcensored version of _Magic Stick_. Before Crane could ask about the lyrics, I suggested we visit the bar to wait for the stereo door prize drawing. Crane  continued to hold my hand as we walked off the dance floor back toward the lobby.  
  
Just then, I felt a someone touch my elbow.  
  
"Abbie?"  
  
I turned to see who was speaking and immediately broke into a grin. "Darlene!"  
  
***  
  
Crane POV  
  
"Crane, I'd like you to meet Darlene Miller. Thanks to alphabetical seating, we sat next to each other for most of high school. Darlene, this is Ichabod Crane. We work together at the sheriff’s office."  
  
The blonde woman put out her hand and offered a genuine smile, which I gladly returned in kind.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Crane. I'm eternally in Abbie's debt for helping me in math class. Without her, I think I'd still be in algebra 2."  
  
Ms. Mills laughed, "That was a drop in the ocean compared to how you helped me with that _Julius Caesar_ essay."  
  
I wondered if the lieutenant was referring to the play by William Shakespeare, but decided to ask later, so as not to interrupt. How could their society have both Shakespeare and the caterwauling they called music? It was a paradox.  
  
"Abbie is much too modest, Mr. Crane. My family had some problems when I was in high school. I doubt I would have graduated, hell I doubt I'd even be sober, without Abbie’s support. She was the only one who I felt like accepted me and didn’t judge. I was kind of self-involved in those days and I feel like I never thanked you so.... Thank you, Abbie... Only 10 years later."  
  
"You are so welcome 10 years later."  
  
Ms. Mills and Miss Darlene embraced after which they both dabbed gingerly at their eyes, so as not to spoil their makeup (which the lieutenant does not need. But I digress.)  
  
As they continued to chat, I allowed my attention to wander to the party's other attendees. Many seemed to be well in their cups by then, judging from the loud whoops and shambling dancing.  
  
Just then, I noticed someone I had hoped not to see again that evening or ever: Tim. He was standing on the other side of the room, by the punchbowl and gazing around the room, as though looking for someone or something. His hair and clothing appeared messy and unkempt.  
  
I tapped Ms. Mills shoulder, "Kindly forgive my interruption but shall I check on that?" I gestured toward Tim.  
  
Ms. Mills groaned. "Is he back already? I really am going to find out tomorrow who his parole officer is."  
  
As if he heard her, Tim suddenly seemed to wake up. His face contorted into a grimace and, for the first time, I noticed…  
  
"Crane, his eyes." Ms. Mills whispered, clutching at my sleeve. They were an expressionless milky white. I didn't have time to ponder the meaning of this because, with a roar, formerly-Tim came charging toward us.  
  
I dashed to place myself between the monster and Ms. Mills and Ms. Darlene. The creature seemed to have the forces of hell at its disposal, as its strength far exceeded a human’s. After a brief struggle, I was thrown bodily against a wall.  
  
I was dazed for a few moments, but picked myself up as quickly as I could. Unfortunately, the creature was gone and Ms. Darlene was sprawled on the floor, her face smeared with blood.  
  
The lieutenant held her mobile telephone to her ear. I heard her calling for other officers, as she cradled Ms. Darlene’s head in her lap.  
  
"It went that way, " the lieutenant said, motioning toward the door.  
  
***  
  
"Are you OK? Which way did it go?"  
  
I heard a click as the lieutenant engaged the safety mechanism of her sidearm followed by a softer sound as she returned the weapon to its holster.  
  
"Crane? For real, you OK there?" I felt her hand nudge my shoulder.  
  
"I am very well, thank you, lieutenant."  
  
"You just grabbing a nod?"  
  
My eyes were closed. Oh. "I believe I landed here when the demon threw me against a tree. A hand, if you would be so kind?" The lieutenant grasped the hand I held up, assisting as I clambered to my feet."  
  
"It's my fault it got away," Ms. Mills sighed, “I was afraid to leave Darlene until the ambulance arrived."  
  
"How is Ms. Darlene?"  
  
"She regained consciousness, but sounded kind of out of it. The EMT said he thought she might be in shock."  
  
"I see... Will she recover?"  
  
"He said he thought the shock was due to emotional stress, so she should be ok in a few days."  
  
"You did the proper thing by staying with Ms. Darlene. I imagine the shock would have been much worse had she awakened among strangers."  
  
I brushed the dirt and twigs from my garments.  
  
"You have a, um, branch in your hair. May I?"  
  
"Pray do so."  
  
Ms. mills walked behind me. I held my breath as I felt her fingers brush against my hair.  
  
"Here you go," she handed me a small twig.  
  
"Ah, thank you. I shall cherish it."  
  
"Got a couple more. Want me to get those too?"  
  
"Indeed. If you would be so kind."  
  
I felt her fingertips moving gently against my scalp. I closed my eyes for a moment as one fingertip brushed against my ear.  
  
She stood in front of me now. "Almost done. Can you bend forward? There's one on top I can't reach."  
  
I inclined my head toward her. The lieutenant's dark eyes were so close to mine now. She drew a breath as she met my eyes for a moment, then glanced upward as she quickly but smoothly removed the final twig.  
  
"There. All done," she whispered as I felt her breath against my cheek.  
  
She stepped back quickly. "Ready to hit the road?"  
  
"Do you need to reconnaissance with the other officers?"  
  
"Nope. Already gave my report while you were napping."  
  
"Then by all means proceed."  
  
***  
  
Abbie POV  
  
as we were heading across the parking lot, a man I recognized as the DJ from the party-from-hell approached me and asked, “Are you a cop?”  
  
"I'm Lieutenant Mills. May I help you?"  
  
"Abbie Mills?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know my name?"  
  
"I was going to ask if I could leave this with you, seeing as you're a cop. But actually you won. Congratulations." He handed me a box I recognized as packaging for a portable stereo.  
  
I knew my mouth was hanging open. I never win anything! "Wow. Thank you, Mr....?"  
  
"Jared Simms. But don't thank me, you won fair and square." He smiled and scratched his head. "Weird night, huh? Think they'll catch that guy? That was sure brave how you tackled him, Mister."  
  
Crane waved his hand, "It was nothing. I only wish I had prevented his escape."  
  
Jared nodded. "I'm going to get going before anything else happens. You guys have a good night and enjoy the stereo!"  
  
"You're going to love how much better music sounds with that gadget," I told Crane as we got into my car. "I can't wait for you to try it out." I noticed him wincing as he buckled his seatbelt.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? You might have hit that tree pretty hard."  
  
"I am perfectly well, Ms. Mills, as I keep explaining. Merely a little sore."  
  
We drove a few miles in silence until I couldn’t stand it anymore.  
  
Quickly, before I lost my nerve, I said, “I wanted to apologize for dragging you into that mess."  
  
"It is I who should apologize for pressing my invitation when you said you did not desire to attend."  
  
"No, you were right - it would have been a waste of money not to use the tickets. Plus, I should get out of the house every once in a while. Want to hear the really stupid part? It was my idea to go. Andy could have cared less.”  
  
After a pause Crane said, “I am sure you had a good reason for going.”  
  
“Sleepy Hollow isn’t that big a town. To this day, when I run into someone from high school, it’s like I’ve gone back in time and I’m this powerless little girl again.  I hate it because I’ve spent the past 10 years trying not to be that person anymore, but it’s like she’s never quite gone.”  
  
Now I was crying.  Shit.    
  
I was having trouble seeing through my watery eyes, so I pulled over to the side of the road.  Crane handed me a white folded cloth.  
  
I stared at it for a moment, then laughed, “Is this a handkerchief? I’ve never seen one in real life.”  
  
“The very thing. You are most welcome to it.”  
  
“Thank you.” I rubbed my eyes, realizing my mascara was probably shot to hell by now anyway.  
  
“That’s what I get for trying to face my fears, huh? So, anyway, I’m sorry the evening was so terrible.”  
  
I was preparing to put the car back in gear when Crane said, “This evening had its moments.”  
  
“Hmm… do you mean the demon moment or the Asshole Tim moment?”  
  
Crane was looking out the window, apparently engrossed by the deer crossing sign I’d parked in front of. “I meant the part where I danced with a beautiful woman.”  
  
My stomach turned over. Had that happened when I was in the restroom?  
  
“Wow. OK, um. Was that Mikaya?  She’s a model in the city, I think,” I heard myself starting to babble, “I was surprised she was there this evening because she’s the closest thing Sleepy Hollow will ever have to a celebrity.  I don’t know if she’s single but I could ask around.” Wait… did this mean he was blowing off Katrina?  
  
“Ms. Mills… Abbie.” Crane turned toward me. “Can you be unaware I meant you?”  
  
“M-me?”  
  
Crane reached forward and grasped my hand that was resting on the steering wheel. Drawing my hand back, he brushed his lips against the back of my fingers for a moment, then held my hand on the seat between us.  
  
“Yes, obviously.”  
  
When he looked at me, the softness in his eyes overwhelmed me. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to take him in my arms and… see what happened next.  
  
I squeezed his hand, took a deep breath, and said, “We need to talk.”  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Crane pov  
  
When we arrived at the cabin, I exited the vehicle first and walked around to open Ms. Mills' door. My side pained me, where the monster had struck, and I was unsuccessful in concealing the momentary pang as I swung the vehicle's door closed.  
  
"You need to let me look at that," the lieutenant said.  
  
After my awkward declaration, we hadn't spoken the rest of the drive. I cursed myself for how I'd acted. Ms. Mills had confided in me regarding a trying time in her past and I had replied not with empathy but by all but flinging myself at her. I was appalled at my unwanted advance and knew she likely was as well.  
  
When I removed my overcoat, I saw that one side of my shirt was stained with blood. I hastily moved to put the coat back on, but Ms. Mills was too quick. I watched as a pained expression flitted over her lovely features.  
  
"It is nothing," I waved my hand. "I must have spilled my drink."  
  
"Let's look at the damage." Ms. Mills sighed as she tugged my sleeve, pulling me along with her to the washroom.  
  
"Wouldn't be a cop's house without a first aid kit," she said, as she rummaged through the cabinet. "Aha. Here it is."  
  
She turned back to face me. "Sorry, but I don't have X-ray vision."  
  
 _What?_ "Hmm. I see. That is very perplexing."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Please unbutton your shirt so I can see the wound."  
  
"Of course," I began unbuttoning, "but what, pray tell, is an X-ray and what does it have to do with your visual capabilities?"  
  
"I think it's a special type of photograph that-" she gasped, "Dammit, Crane. You need to see a doctor about this. It looks bad."  
  
I looked at my reflection in the washroom mirror. There was a gash where the demon apparently had clawed me, a few inches over from the scar that ended my life before.  
  
"A mere scratch. The bleeding has stopped and it feels much better." I began to button my shirt when the lieutenant's hand on my arm stopped me.  
  
"I'll dress the wound for you. If it’s not better  tomorrow, I'm taking you to the doctor."  
  
I briefly considered arguing, but the look she gave me stilled my tongue. "I am at your disposal."  
  
"First I'm going to disinfect the cut, then I'll put antibiotic ointment on and a bandage." She began by dabbing the wound with a small square of cloth that seemed to have been soaked in an unpleasant-smelling fluid and, dear God, burned like Greek fire.  
  
"That is making matters worse, I fear," I said, clenching my fists against the washbasin.  
  
"That’s the disinfectant killing the germs," the lieutenant said, looking up at me. "Sorry, I should have warned you it might sting a little."  
  
 _"A little?"_ I thought, but kept silent.  
  
In an effort at distraction, I said, "Might I inquire the name of the dance you kindly shared with me? I thought it might be a debased form of waltz."  
  
"Hmm.. I'm not sure it has a name. Maybe the middle school two-step? Did they have the waltz in your time?"  
  
"Oh yes. It was new, then. It was regarded as very scandalous to have couples dancing so closely together."  
  
"It's probably one of the least scandalous dances, nowadays."  
  
After the lieutenant finally applied the bandage, I thanked her for her ministrations and said, "You wished to talk?"  
  
***  
Abbie pov  
  
"A beautiful woman." Crane's words, his expression as he said them, the soft press of his lips against my hand. They played over and over in my head during the drive to the cabin.  
  
Was he attracted to me?  
  
More likely, he was just turning on the charm (which seemed to come so easily to him) to make me feel better about what a fiasco the reunion had been. I wanted to know where I stood, but didn't want to risk our friendship, or work relationship, in case my feelings were one-sided (which I knew they probably were).  
  
When I said that about needing to talk, I'd intended to ask about Katrina. But the more I thought about it, the more I felt as if I was imagining that he might care for me. Probably his words in the car were just him being a good friend.  
  
"Can we maybe talk  tomorrow? You need to rest so you can heal." I took a deep breath, "I think it's better if I stay here tonight in case your injury at takes a turn for the worse."  
  
He seemed relieved. "I was uncertain of how to broach the subject of my discomfort with your being on the roads alone with that creature at large. I agree it seems safer for you to be here."  
  
"Ok," I smiled, "on that note, do you have anything I can borrow to sleep in? This is -- well, used to be-- my good suit. I hate to get it even more messed up than it already is."  
  
"May I offer the use of the additional clothing you kindly purchased for me? It will not fit, of course, but may serve."  
  
Crane brought me one of the t-shirts and pajama pants I'd bought for him at Target. This was not going to be a good look on me, but I didn't have a better idea.  
  
"Thanks. Do you want the first turn in the bathroom? I need to look at my phone, to see if there's any update on the monster."  
  
I double-checked the door locks, then sat on the couch with my phone. There was nothing from anyone at the station but there were some texts from Jenny.  
  
"R u watching Ancient Aliens? It's a new one on Biblical references in Nostradamus' writings.  
  
Where r u?  
  
Well, u missed it. Got to go train now."  
  
"Sorry I missed u," I replied, "went to lame reunion I told u about. Should have watched Ancient Aliens with u instead."  
  
A few seconds later Jenny responded, "Why r u still up? Is everything ok? There was a story on the news about a robbery at the Holiday Inn where u were."  
  
"No robbery. One of the sandman things. Crane was hurt."  
  
"R u at the hospital?"  
  
 _Shit. She would ask that._ "At the cabin."  
  
"Bow chicka wow wow. Tell him you need to be on top so he can save his strength."  
  
Resisting the urge to throw my phone across the room, I quickly texted, "Good night, Jenny," then turned my phone off, so I wouldn't be tempted to reply further.  
  
Crane emerged from the bathroom wearing the other t-shirt and pajama pants I'd purchased. "Ms. Mills, if I may, I believe you would be more comfortable on the bed while I sleep on the sofa."  
  
 "Crane... My first aid training didn't cover demon-induced injuries so I'm not sure what's going to happen. You need to stay close by in case you become ill very quickly."  
  
 _If only Jenny were here to make innuendos about what I was about to say, my life would be complete._  
  
I pointed to the bedroom. "We should stay in there so I can keep an eye on you. If you're not OK with that, then we're going to the emergency room now." _There was my cop voice. Wondered where that went.  
_  
There was a pause in which Crane's eyes met mine.  
  
"Ms. Mills, are you sure? As you have reminded me, it is another time and the world has changed." He took a deep breath. "However, I hold you in the deepest respect. If this... arrangement... would suggest otherwise, perhaps it is better if I remain out here?"  
  
Deepest respect. Like you would feel for your preacher or great aunt. I was disappointed, of course, but, honestly, not shocked. Who could blame him? Even Asshole Tim had dumped me.  
  
At least that answered the question of where I stood.  
  
I put on my happy face and said, "Crane, you're my friend and I trust you. We look out for each other." I patted his hand, all friend-like and everything.  
  
He smiled back. "Thank you, lieutenant."  
  
***  
  
When I came out of the bathroom, I found Crane already in bed, huddled against the side farthest from the bathroom. He was lying on his back with his arm over his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was asleep, so I slipped into bed as quietly as I could and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.  
  
Crane shifted as I got into bed. I waited a few minutes for snoring sounds, then asked, "Are you awake."  
  
"Decidedly not."  
  
"Thanks again for being a good sport about this evening."  
  
"It is I who should thank you for permitting me to escort you to a social event. And for our dance and, of course, for the reintroduction to mystery meat. It is good to see some things haven't changed in 200 years."  
  
I glanced over at him as I laughed to find him smiling back at me.  
  
 _He respects you. You're friends. Quit wanting something that's never going to happen._  
  
I smiled back, and couldn't stop myself from reaching over to clasp Crane's hand. He squeezed my hand and we lay there quietly for a moment.  
  
"Since we seem to be talking, have I mentioned how highly I esteem your bravery in facing your fears as you did in attending the reunion?"  
  
"Riiiight," I laughed, "because that worked out so well."  
  
"I am sorry to report I have not always demonstrated your courage." His thumb drifted back and forth over my knuckles. "For example, in confronting my fears about my marriage."  
  
 _Oh hell no. We were going there._ "Your marriage?"  
  
"Looking back, there were many signs that things were... not right. But I never asked questions or looked beneath the surface, because I did not care to know -- was afraid of, frankly -- what I might find. Then I was dead and it was too late."  
  
I squeezed his hand softly.  
  
"On one of our visits to the archives, I looked up marriage records for Sleepy Hollow in my time. I discovered Katrina had married Abraham van Brunt two years prior to our wedding. As coincidence would have it, van Brunt also performed our marriage ceremony. I could find no record of his ordination; however, he was among the members of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart.  
  
You may imagine my astonishment at this revelation. When Katrina appeared to me in a dream the following week, I told her about my research and begged for an explanation. She admitted that she and van Brunt had continued as husband and wife during our entire sham-marriage."  
  
I heard emotion creeping into his voice as he spoke, and waited for him to continue.  
  
"She admitted that she had married me to trigger the sequence of events leading to my survival until the second witness' time."  
  
My head was spinning. "I am so, SO sorry, Crane."  
  
"As was I... To discover that the woman I loved had deceived me and used me as a pawn."  
  
His voice broke on the last words.  
  
Being careful of his wound, I rolled onto my side, closing the space between us. I rested my head on his shoulder as his arms embraced me. I felt his chest convulse, as though suppressing a sob.  
  
"It's ok," I said, over and over again. I wasn't sure what I meant other than wanting to take away his pain.  
  
"So you see," he sighed, "I think facing your fears -- particularly in your proper lifetime -- is a highly admirable and enviable trait."  
  
His arm shifted against me. I pulled away.  
  
"Are you ok? Am I hurting you?"  
  
His arms drew me back against his chest. "No, please stay. You comfort me greatly, as always." I thought I felt his lips press against my forehead, but so softly I couldn't be sure.  
  
"Just as you comfort me," I said.  
  
Carefully, I tipped my head back and lightly kissed Crane's cheek. I heard his breath catch as I did so. As I settled back against his shoulder his arms folded around me.  
  
"Can I put my profiler hat on for a minute?" I said.  
  
"Is this a literal hat?"  
  
"I mean, can I offer a hypothesis?"  I had a theory, but was afraid it might piss him off.  
  
"Pray proceed."  
  
"Is it possible you were kept you in the dark because the coven thought you wouldn't believe all this apocalypse stuff? Or wouldn't consent to being dead and buried for 200 years? I'm not saying it makes it all warm and fuzzy but... maybe they thought they were doing the right thing or the only thing they could?"  
  
His fingers drummed gently on my back. "Fair point." After a pause, "I might well have refused. Had I not seen with my own eyes, I should think it nonsense even now."  
  
"So... staying on that train... Are you sure you would have done differently, if you were them, keeping in mind how important all this is?"  
  
"Hmm.." The drumming fingers speeded up. "Averting the apocalypse is too significant to leave to the personal whim or preference of one individual. For the sake of future generations, I am uncertain I would have done otherwise than they." After a pause, "Nicely done lieutenant."  
  
"Thank you," I said, relieved. "Don’t have to be happy about it, but we can understand it."  
  
"May I have my childish fit of pique anyway?"  
  
"I'm not sure what that is, but if it means you’re upset I don't blame you because I would be, too."  
  
We lay there quietly for a moment. The finger-drumming had ceased. I could feel the up-down of Crane's breathing and, if I listened carefully, hear the beating of his two-centuries-old heart.  
  
"Is that what you would have been doing, had you accepted the job in Quantico? Deducing motives?"  
  
I nodded. "Pretty much. Also determining which bad guys would logically have those motives."  
  
"You would be exceedingly proficient at that, I think. If I may ask... do you not feel as if we are wasting your talents, here in Sleepy Hollow?"  
  
"I'm good where I am."  
  
Actually, I was kind of too good with where I was at that particular moment. Crane's hand that was resting against my back gently stroked my spine. He smelled wonderful and was deliciously warm.  
  
I knew the time we'd been laying there was past the window of the "comforting a friend" hug. There was also a small, evil part of my brain telling me Crane was the one who was married. It was his duty to keep his hands to himself; not actually my problem.  
  
 _What would Corbin think? That you're a cheater? The other woman? He'd be ashamed of you._  
  
I didn't dare look at Crane when I asked, in case my face betrayed how much I cared about the answer. "I'm kind of confused," I said, "does that mean you're married?"  
  
"This question has greatly vexed me," he sighed. "As best I can deduce, I never was."  
  
Ok then. It didn't change the fact that he would never want me, but at least I could torture myself with a clear conscience.  
  
"Good night, Ichabod," I whispered.  
  
"Good night, Abbie."  
  
***  
  
Crane pov  
  
I held Ms. Mills as I felt her breathing change to that of sleep and she became relaxed and pliant in my arms. Carefully, so as not to waken her, I smoothed a lock of hair back from her forehead. She made a soft humming sound and nestled closer to me.  
  
I laid my fingertips against the spot where her lips had touched my cheek as I remembered their warmth and the softness of her breath. At that moment, had I turned toward her, so her lips had pressed to mine, what would have been the outcome?  
  
For a brief moment, I unleashed my imagination and envisioned her returning my kisses, saw her twining her arms around me in a passionate embrace as we forgot everything but our pleasure.  
  
Immediately, I felt churlish and ashamed for my thoughts, particularly as I remembered her warm acceptance of my idiocy in disregarding the signs of problems in my "marriage" to Katrina. I recalled how Ms. Mills had clasped my hand and declared her friendship and wish to help me.  
  
And there I was, repaying her kindness by thinking of her lush figure trembling against me as I brought her to ... stop.  
  
I felt angry and disgusted with myself then and resolved to be a better friend to the lieutenant.  
  
To divert my wicked thoughts, I puzzled over Ms. Mills' question about my matrimonial state. Among the many confusing things she said, this was one I thought I should be able to understand, having been posed that question regularly in England. (I am not such a popinjay as to believe this level of interest due to any personal merits but, rather, because I was heir to a title and estate.)  
  
The question was usually spoken with a giggle and tossed curls and meant the asker was setting her cap. Of its significance when posed by Ms. Mills, I was... uncertain.  
  
The lieutenant had declared (and proven many times over) her bosom friendship. But the question had made me wonder: could there be more?  I would have to pay closer attention.  


***  
Abbie pov

  
I woke up the next morning to find myself still in Crane's arms. During the night, my legs had entangled with his. Feeling embarrassed, I eased myself back slightly.  
  
"Ah, you are awake.  You looked so comfortable I did not wish to awaken you."  
  
"Did you sleep ok? How is your wound?"  
  
"It feels much better today."  
  
"The light is better in the bathroom. Do you mind if we go in there so I can check on it?"  
  
In the bathroom, I helped Crane pull his shirt off, so I could see the bandage. "The bandage has sticky stuff on it. It may hurt for a second when I pull it off."  
  
I saw him clench his hands. "Ready."  
  
I was relieved to see the cut looked much better today. "It's starting to heal " I said. "Why don't you go ahead and shower - try to keep the wound dry as much as you can - then I'll clean and dress it again."  
  
***  
  
I hung my wrinkled, walk-of-shame outfit from the day before in the bathroom while I showered, to try and steam the wrinkles out, but I still felt like a disheveled mess when I put it back on. Having to brush my teeth with toothpaste on my finger for the second day in a row didn't help matters either. (Crane had a toothbrush but I felt weird asking to use it.)  
  
As I did my makeup, I realized that, technically, Crane and I had now slept together. And that "technically" was as close as I was ever going to get. See? Torturing myself already.  
  
When I emerged from the bathroom, I was happy to smell bacon and coffee that Crane had prepared on the wood stove. He had removed the stereo from the package and placed it on the kitchen table, where he seemed to be adjusting it.  
  
He wore his old faithful outfit, thank God. The last thing I needed right now was the temptation of seeing his ass in jeans.  
  
"That smells delicious. Mind if I grab a plate?"  
  
"Please forgive my oversight. I was absorbed in tinkering with your thoughtful gift and did not see you. Would you care for eggs?"  
  
He quickly prepared a plate for me and brought me a cup of coffee with milk and one spoon of sugar, exactly the way I liked it.  
  
After I finished eating, I rinsed my plate and put it in the sink. Crane was still fiddling with the stereo. "Ok if I take a look?" I said, "It might have more switches than Corbin's old radio."  
  
I moved the top button from CD to radio. Loud static burst out. Crane turned the volume down, then began adjusting the tuner dial. After a moment, classical music filled the cabin. Crane stood still, listening intently, then sighed.  
  
"This is marvelous. I feel I am in the concert hall with the musicians themselves. That cello is out of tune a bit. Can you hear it?"  
  
I smiled and shook my head.  
  
Crane closed his eyes as he listened to the rest of the song.  
  
After the song ended, I got up to wash dishes as I listened to the news for any mention of the events at the hotel yesterday.  Crane stored the leftovers from breakfast in the refrigerator, then brought the pans to soak. He asked if I needed help with the dishes (I said I didn't) then went back to the table where I heard him fiddling with the radio station, followed by an announcer speaking French.  
  
"This is a station in Montreal. I could hear it on the other radio, but there was a great deal of..." he made a static sound. "This is so clear."  
  
As I folded the dishtowel, Crane walked over and took my hand.  Bowing over it, his lips brushed my knuckles.  
  
"Your gift is one of the most marvelous I have ever received. Thank you. I could never have imagined..." His voice trailed off as the radio announcer spoke again. The only words I caught were "Mozart" and "dance".  
  
"This piece is by Wolfgang Mozart. Have you heard of him? He is quite good."  
  
I smiled, "He is well-known today; I know some of his work."  
  
"This is German dance 3. It is a bit after my time but well before yours."  
  
As the music swelled, Crane's face took on a mischievous expression. "Lieutenant, would you care to dance a proper waltz this time?" He bowed slightly and offered his hand.  
  
 _Don't overthink it._ "I would be delighted, Mr. Crane."  
  
I tried to place my arms like the slow numbers on _Dancing with the Stars_ as Crane rested his hand against my shoulder blade.  My heart raced at having him close again as the romantic song played.  
  
"Ready?" I smiled up at him.  
  
It was similar to my middle school two-step, except with a count of three. I listened for the beats in the music and followed along.  
  
"You are a quick study. Should we try a turn?"  
  
On the one beat, he put his left arm out, I put mine up as I turned, then we came back together.  
  
I could feel his back and arms flex as he pulled me closer, my chest now inches from his as the music quickened.  
  
I had to concentrate to keep up with the faster tempo. After a moment, I glanced up at Crane. His lips were slightly parted, like mine, and we were both breathing hard. I watched as his gaze darted from my eyes to my mouth.  
  
Something I saw in his eyes made me daring. When the music slowed again, I balanced on my tiptoes to place my lips by his ear and whispered, "is this the scandalous part?" His eyes closed and he drew in a breath.  
  
***

  
Crane pov  
  
I felt the lieutenant's breath on my ear as she spoke, her husky whisper sending a throb of heat down my spine. She leaned closely against me, her bosom pressing against mine making me lose count with the music.  
  
"Ah. The scandalous part... " I said, surprised I spoke even that coherently. I realized we had stopped dancing, but still held each other. Ms. Mills looked up at me, smiling. We were so close I could see my face reflected in her warm brown eyes.  
  
I reminded myself to proceed slowly.  
  
I brought her hand to my mouth and pressed my lips against it, then placed her hand over my heart, which thudded at having her so near.  
  
She smiled, her luminous eyes looking at me... expectantly? Or in friendship? The tip of her pink tongue darted out to moisten her lip.  
  
 _He who hesitates._ My mouth felt dry as I leaned forward, my lips slightly parted, and pressed them to Ms. Mills'.  
  
Her mouth was soft against mine and I felt her hand clench my shoulder.  
  
After much too short a time, I forced myself to break the kiss.  As I opened my eyes, I watched her face carefully for... desire? Anger? I was unsure.  
  
Her brow furrowed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Are you going to strike me?" The lieutenant is stronger than her diminutive stature suggests.  
  
She laughed softly. "Why would I do that?"  
  
"I was unsure if I my action was improper and would rather fight the horseman again than cause you offense."  
  
She moved her hand from my shoulder and placed it against my jaw, the pad of her thumb lightly stroking my cheekbone. Her touch was warm and soft and felt like an electric current thrumming against my skin.  
  
"I have wished to do that for a very long time now," I added.  
  
Smiling, she put her arms around my neck. "Don't let me stop you, now that you're on a roll."  
  
***

  
Abbie pov  
  
I was kissing Crane. That statement made so little sense I didn't even try and figure it out. I was sure it wouldn't last (nothing good ever did) so I decided to... enjoy it. Which wasn't difficult because it was damn hot. Way hotter than it had a right to be, just from our lips together, touching.  
  
After a moment, he broke the kiss. "Abbie," he whispered and the soft, hooded look was in his eyes again.  
  
I slipped my hand into his hair, feeling the silky strands twine between my fingers. Putting my other hand on his shoulder, for balance, I stood on my tiptoes again.  
  
As my lips pressed to his, more urgently this time, His arms tightened around my body. One hand caressed my cheek as the other slid across my back.  
  
 _Oh shit. How did people kiss back then? Would he freak out if I-  
_  
Just then, his tongue brushed my lower lip (reading my mind) then boldly entered, sliding against mine. He moaned softly, a throaty sound that made my toes curl; a sound I wanted to hear him make again, over and over.  
  
As he deepened the kiss , the sensation of his tongue sliding against mine was overwhelming and perfect and... somehow familiar, almost as if we had done this before.  
  
I filed that thought away as Crane removed his lips from mine. I missed his mouth immediately, but felt better when he began to kiss along my jaw. His large hand cradled the back of my head as I tilted my neck backward, giving his lips and tongue better access.  
  
My fingers clutched at his shoulders as I felt his lips and warm breath blazing a path along the cord of my neck to the hollow of my throat where he pressed a hot kiss.  
  
"Ichabod..." I moaned, my hands petting his hair. "Please..."  
  
I heard him chuckle softly. "Please what, lieutenant? Did you mean this?"  
  
His lips brushed softly against the tendon where my neck and shoulder joined, then latched on, licking and sucking. His hands caressed my back and sides. I shuddered as his thumb nearly brushed the underside of my breast.  
  
"Or this?" The tip of his tongue outlined the shell of my ear, its slickness combining with the heat of his breath to make my knees literally weak. I clutched his shoulders for support as he nipped the tender skin just beneath my ear and murmured, "Abbie... Treasure."  
  
My trembling fingers tenderly guided Crane's face back to mine for a kiss that was not gentle at all. My lips pressed to his hungrily, my hands on his cheeks angling his face for my tongue to slowly and thoroughly explore his sweet mouth. This time, it was his turn to moan.  
  
His shirt had come untucked in back, a clear invitation. Slipping my hands beneath the soft fabric, I ran my fingertips over the warm, smooth skin of his back, feeling the muscular planes twitch under my touch.  His hands roamed my back, rubbing circles as they drifted lower, slowly but steadily.  
  
I broke the kiss then, leaning my forehead against his shoulder as I caught my breath. From the way we were pressed together, I knew I wasn't the only one enjoying this.  
  
I moved my hips slightly, experimentally, enjoying Crane's strangled groan as I did so. Oh yes, no doubt at all in that area; quite a bit of evidence, too.  
  
"Crane I-" I began, struggling how to phrase what I needed to say. "Maybe we should-"  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Van Brunt is Crane's rival for the affections of Katrina in The Legend of Sleepy Hollow story by Washington Irving.
> 
> The setting of this story is early season one-ish and assumes Jeremy Crane was never born. (I think Ichabod might feel conflicted if he and Katrina had a child together.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting is early season one-ish. Thank you very much for reading. :)

Abbie POV  
  
Our eyes met for a moment, then we both quickly looked at the floor. Crane smoothed a hand through his hair (because I might have messed it up just a little) then answered the door.  
  
"Ms. Jenny, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
I felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over me.  
  
She scowled at me. "Believe me, the last thing I wanted to do was interrupt but someone had their phone turned off."  
  
I winced as I realized she was right. I had forgotten to turn my phone back on after Jenny and I texted last night.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jenny," I said. "I meant to turn it back on but I must have forgotten."  
  
Jenny looked at Crane and then at me. "You forgot, huh?"  
  
Jenny and I glared at each other for a minute as Crane looked back and forth at us. Abruptly, he said, "Coffee! May I offer you some coffee, Ms. Jenny? I'll make a fresh pot immediately." Without waiting for an answer, he swept into the kitchen, where I heard pots and utensils clattering.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jenny hissed. "This is the apocalypse and you two are playing house?"  
  
"It's not what it looks like." _But it sort of was about 5 minutes ago._  
  
"I thought he was supposed to be married. Do you ever, even for a minute, think of anyone but yourself?"  
  
"That. Is. Not. Fair. And you know it, Jenny."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
After another minute of glaring, Jenny said, "In case you care, I found this book that mentions creatures that sound like the sandmen." She pulled an ancient-looking volume from her bag and handed it to me. "I marked the place because I figured you're probably too _busy_ to read the whole thing."  
  
I opened the book to the marked page. Well, this was interesting. "It might be possible to make Tim human again?"  
  
Jenny nodded. "The Middle English dialect they wrote this in is hard to understand, but that's what I thought it was saying, also."  
  
"We have to say the words of the ritual and put holy water on it,” I said. “One problem, though: we don't even know where the creature is."  
  
"We could track it today. I brought the holy water and other stuff the book says we need, so we can get started."  
  
"I'll tell Crane."  
  
***  
  
Jenny pov  
  
"Can you see it?" Abbie whispered.  
  
We were hiding on the roof of the Holiday Inn where we tracked the creature. I peeked around the corner of the HVAC unit we crouched behind.  
  
"No sign of it, or of Crane."  
  
Just then, I heard a rustling sound behind us. The creature emerged from the staircase and began walking toward us. It was moving slowly. I wondered if it might be injured.  
  
Crane walked out from behind the other HVAC and began speaking the words of the ritual. As soon as it saw him, the monster roared and ran toward him.  
  
"No!" Abbie yelled as she emerged from our hiding place and ran toward Crane. The creature leaped toward Crane just as Abbie tackled him to the ground. Without Crane in its path, the monster's leap sent it sailing over the edge of the roof. I winced as I heard the sound of its impact moments later.  
  
Crane was still lying on his back where Abbie had thrown him. She raised her head from his midsection and said, "Are you ok?"  
  
He nodded. "Are you injured, Lieutenant?" The tender way he touched her shoulder as he spoke made me want to hurl. Did they not get that this shit was serious?  
  
I stood up behind the HVAC and began to clap slowly. "Impressive performance, sis. We lost the monster and we don't even know if the spell works because you didn't let Crane finish. Good thing we wasted all damn afternoon tracking it, plus the time I spent finding the spell, just so we could watch you could do your Superman imitation."  
  
"He can't very well witness if he's dead!"  
  
"He can't do anything with your getting in the way either!"  
  
"Jenny…" Abbie opened her mouth, like she was going to say something, then made a growling sound and started toward the staircase. "I'm going downstairs to check the body and call this in." She threw the heavy metal door open so it banged against the brick wall. I heard loud clanging as she stomped down the metal stairs.  
  
I looked at Crane. "We have to do better than this. You know we do."  
  
"We do indeed," he sighed. "Thank you for everything, Ms. Jenny."  
  
"I didn't do it for you."  
  
"Noted." He nodded, then opened the door for me. "After you, Ms. Jenny."  
  
***  
Abbie pov  
  
They entered the official cause of death as killed while resisting arrest. Considering Tim's record, no one should have any trouble believing that one.  
  
We were all quiet in the car on the drive back to the cabin as I fought my rising panic over everything that happened today. It was all...too much. At that moment, all I wanted was my cozy couch and _Law and Order_ reruns (possibly a binge viewing).  
  
"I'm sorry I went off on you like that," Jenny said. "I just wish we could have at least finished the ritual, to find out if it works or not. We have so few weapons against these guys, it would help a hell of a lot to have something we knew was effective."  
  
"It is my fault the ritual was incomplete," Crane said. "Had my voice been softer, perhaps it would not have incited the creature."  
  
Jenny shook her head. "At the end of the book it said all the spells should be spoken _loude and yerne_ , meaning loud and enthusiastically. So that part seemed right."  
  
"That was most impressive, Ms. Jenny. Are you a scholar of history?"  
  
Jenny laughed. "The library in the crazy house wasn't the most stimulating. I've read _The Canterbury Tales_ so many times I've lost count. Never thought it would actually come in handy."  
  
Jenny's comment made me wonder… what was I doing here anyway? I wasn't a time traveler or a scholar of the apocalypse and dead languages. Probably I wasn't really the second witness. At most I was a fool who could fire a gun and wave her badge around. There it was: I didn't belong in this.  
  
When we arrived at the cabin, Crane said, "Won't you stay for coffee or tea? I feel remiss as I never provided any this morning."  
  
"I'd have some tea, thanks," Jenny said. "Can you put a shot of something in there?"  
  
Crane smiled, "That can be arranged."  
  
I put on my happy face. "None for me, thanks. I should probably get home."  
  
Crane lightly touched the back of my hand that rested on the seat. He looked at me questioningly, which I responded to with a bland smile and refused to meet his eyes. After a moment, his gaze dropped and he turned away.  
  
"I'll go put the kettle on," Crane said as he got out if the car. I watched him go inside and close the door, then rested my forehead on the steering wheel.  
  
If I pretended our makeout session this morning never happened, I figured Crane would be too much of a gentleman to bring it up. We could go back to how things were before and everything would be... "settled" wasn't exactly the right word, since there was still the apocalypse to avert and the world to save. Maybe "less messy" or "settled-ish."  
  
I could have my tidy life and they could get their own damn witness because I was done.  
  
"Going in?" Jenny said.  
  
I shook my head. "I should probably get home and burn this suit. I think it's a lost cause by now."  
  
"Hmm...you sure?"  
  
"It was a bad idea." I thumped my forehead against the steering wheel for emphasis. Bad (thump). Idea (thump).  
  
I could feel my back teeth grinding together as I waited for Jenny to say something, then finally went on with my babbling, "You were right, Jenny. This is too important to screw up. It's better if we keep it strictly professional. And by the way he's not married but thanks for the insinuation earlier."  
  
"Oh, so you asked him?"  
  
No way was I answering that.  
  
Jenny sighed, "Tell you what, can you take these books of Crane's in? I need to move our exorcism stuff to my car, but I'll be right behind you."  
  
"Would it freaking kill you to you give them to him another time, Jenny? I really want to go home."  
  
Jenny shook her head. "Not playing that crap. You need to get over yourself because you're stuck with him for 6 more years."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But after this, it's dropped?"  
  
Jenny smiled slightly. "Deal."  
  
"And Jenny?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"SorryIScrewedUpToday."  
  
Jenny nodded, " It's ok. I'm sure we'll have other chances to try out that spell, unfortunately."  
  
***  
Crane pov  
  
I had just put the tea in the pot to steep when the lieutenant entered.  
  
My heart thudded when I saw her. "I am so pleased you could stay," I said. "I hope tea is acceptable?"  
  
Ms. Mills smiled slightly, not looking at me. "It's fine."  
  
She stood just inside the kitchen door, but made no move to take off her overcoat.  
  
“May I take your coat?”  
  
“Thanks, I’m good.” Her eyes seemed to be directed at some indeterminate point on the wall behind me.  
  
What had changed? She had been so warm and open; now I felt as if she couldn't bear to look at me.  
  
I gathered it was now common for courtship to include... liberties... that would have been unthinkable when I had courted Katrina. (Or believed that I was courting her, I reminded myself, bitterly.) Perhaps I had misjudged and been too forward with Ms. Mills?  
  
The more I thought about it, as I assembled the tea things, the more ashamed I felt of my caddish behavior. I'd kissed the lieutenant and held her in my arms but had never told her of the depth of my feelings for her.  
  
Was I too late?  
  
My thoughts tumbled over each other as I finished the tea tray and carried it to the table. Through the window, the taillights of Ms. Jenny's car caught my eye as they receded down the carriageway.  
  
"Did Ms. Jenny have another engagement?" I said. "I hope she is not unwell."  
  
"What?!" The lieutenant spun toward the window as Ms. Jenny's taillights disappeared from view. Her back to me, Ms. Mills slowly leaned forward until her forehead rested against the window frame,  
  
I took a step toward her and carefully set the tea tray on the kitchen table.  
  
As gently as I could, I laid my fingertips on her shoulder. "Ms. Mills, if I may inquire, is everything alright?"  
  
She continued to direct her gaze to the floor.  
  
"I must beg your forgiveness if I gave the wrong impression earlier. I fear I have been remiss in expressing the actual nature of my feelings."  
  
"Crane..." she sighed. I waited a moment, to see if she would continue, then I went on.  
  
"My overly-familiar behavior, of which I am deeply ashamed, may have incorrectly conveyed that I wished to commence a liaison of a particular sort between us..."  
  
After a pause. Ms. Mills whispered, "Go on," her back still to me.  
  
"The fact is, I consider you to be the most honorable, bravest woman I have ever had the distinct privilege to meet. I am... exceedingly fond of you." _No. Say what you mean; what she deserves to know._ "What I mean to say is... I love you."  
  
I watched her carefully for a reaction but she did not speak or turn around. I was unsure what response I’d expected, but there was… nothing; it was as if I had not spoken.  
  
Stepping toward her, I gently laid my other hand on her arm. "Ms. Mills," I said then, "Abbie... Have I hurt you? Pray tell me my transgression and will do all in my power to make it right." _Was she ill? Perhaps the monster had harmed her somehow?  
_  
Feeling her trembling, I withdrew my hands. Ms. Mills turned around at last and I saw her face was streaked with tears. Pushing past me, she threw open the door and slammed it behind her.  
  
Running after her, I caught up with Ms. Mills as she was about to open her car door. I put my hand against it, bracing it shut.  
  
"Ms. Mills, are you certain you are well? I am concerned the encounter with the creature this afternoon may have affected you."  
  
She whirled suddenly to face me. "Are you really that clueless?" She shoved my hand off the car door. "I thought you were smart but you're making me begin to wonder."  
  
"Abbie,” I whispered, “can you not tell me my offense?"  
  
Her eyes were tightly closed as her fist clenched the door handle. "I care about you, ok?" she said, so softly I could barely hear.  
  
My breath caught in my throat as I understood, finally, what an unmitigated ass I was. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I, too, hold your friendship in the highest esteem," I paused, feeling as if I might become sick. "May I entreat your forgiveness to overlook my ramblings. I shall not trouble you again with my misguided and adolescent sentiments nor allow them to affect our work together as I well-realize its paramount importance."  
  
My humiliation complete, I turned and walked back toward the cabin, thankful that I had a half bottle of rum remaining because I was in great and immediate need of it.  
  
As I opened the door, I glimpsed, from the corner of my eye, the lieutenant still standing by the car. It is ungentlemanly to admit but, at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to slam the door behind me and drown my shame and sorrow, alone.  
  
Reminding myself of the importance of our efforts, I turned back slightly toward her. "May I offer you assistance, Lieutenant?"  
  
"You don't get it."  
  
This was really too much. I felt my temper begin to assert itself. "Actually, I believe I do 'get it.'" I made the quotation marks motion with my fingers as I said this, God help me.  
  
"Shall I begin with your most salient point, as I comprehend it? I professed my love for you and you, in turn, stated that your feelings for me are those of friendship only." I strode back toward her.  
  
"How else shall I prove my comprehension, then? I love you but you do not love me. I have been a misguided fool yet again. May I trust this recapitulation will suffice to demonstrate my abundant understanding of the points you have communicated to me?"  
  
"Is that really what you think?"  
  
Seeing the hurt and naked emotion in Ms. Mills’ huge, dark eyes, as she looked at me, I felt my anger evaporate.  
  
"Should I not?"  
  
"Everyone I've ever loved has left me, hates me, or died," she said, ticking each point off on her fingers. "You accuse me of wanting to be friends. God! Do you have any clue how much I wish I wanted that?"  
  
I felt as if the ground had caved way beneath my feet. "Do I understand you do not wish to offer me your friendship, then?" I felt tears spring to my eyes as I said the last. Were we to be acquaintances, then? Enemies? It was too much to be borne.  
  
"Do I have to explain everything?" She held her fists tightly against her eyes. "I mean I don't want to be just friends," she sighed, "because I love you, too. And it's terrible."  
  
***  
Abbie pov  
  
If this was a chick flick, this is the part where the background music would get loud and some girl would start wailing like a banshee about the wind beneath her wings. It would probably even begin to rain so Crane could pick me up and twirl me around in the raindrops while we kissed.  
  
Instead, since this is my stupid life, we stood there in the driveway while I stared at Crane's boots and silently freaked out about how I'd just fucked up everything.  
  
I heard some geese on the pond, which kind of woke me up. _Might as well go home; maybe a miracle will happen and Moloch will kill me in my sleep.  
_  
***  
Crane pov  
  
I am insensible of how long I stood there, trying to comprehend what had just occurred.  
  
Slowly, as an experiment of a sort, I stepped toward the lieutenant. After a moment, I raised my arms from my side to wrap around her shoulders. As I stroked her sleek hair, I felt her body mold itself to mine, her arms twining around my waist.  
  
"How can you believe this," my arms gave a small, extra squeeze, "is terrible?"  
  
"The terrible part is later." I could feel the heat of her palms pressed tightly against my back. "The best I can hope for is that you'll only hate me or leave," she rested her head on my shoulder. So softly I could barely hear her voice, she whispered, "Please just don't die."  
  
Please don't die. When we faced death, or worse, almost every day. It was an insoluble problem.  
  
I kissed the crown of her head, breathing in the heady fragrance of her hair, determined to enjoy these few moments until she pushed me away again, for good.  
  
Then I had an idea: "Ms. Mills, your purpose in attending the reunion was to put you fear behind you, was it not?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Perhaps this, we together, are that opportunity made manifest," I held up my hands, "Here we are: your chance to embrace not only figuratively but literally, your fear."  
  
She gave a small laugh, "Seriously, Dr. Phil, that is literally the worst line I have ever heard."  
  
Was she teasing me? I had the sensation of being on unsteady footing that I felt when I had no idea what the lieutenant was talking about. ("Worst line" sounded particularly unpromising.) "May I inquire who or what a doctor fill is?"  
  
"He has a tv show where he tells people stuff they already knew but didn't want to acknowledge."  
  
“Hmm. People in my own time did that sort of thing as well."  
  
"I think they probably did that in all times."  
  
The lieutenant nestled her head against my shoulder. Carefully, I wrapped my arms around her again, marveling at how right it felt to have her there. On impulse, I kissed her forehead. "Abbie," I whispered. "Treasure."  
  
The lieutenant leaned her head back and looked up at me, her brow furrowed. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Ah, that. Treasure. It is a pet name or term of endearment; antiquated, I suppose. If it is bothersome, I do apologize."  
  
"No. It's just that, um, my mom used to call me that."  
  
 _Damn. I had put my foot in it._ "I am mortified for bringing up unpleasant memories. Please know my poor choice of phrase was unintentional."  
  
She put her head to one side and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. "No... it's a good memory, actually because I loved it when she called me that. It made me feel so... loved or cherished... or something. It's the one of the few times I ever felt like that." She closed her eyes tightly as saw tears come into them.  
  
"Have I made you cry, Abbie?" Beginning to panic, I ceased to embrace her as I searched my coat pockets for my handkerchief. "Please accept my humblest apologies because I-" I lost my train of thought when I felt the lieutenant's palm on my cheek and saw her warm brown eyes looking up into mine.  
  
"It's ok. Really. It's just... been so long time since I felt that, I sort of forgot what it was like." She smiled and I suddenly felt hopeful. "For the record, we're not done talking about this, but for now..." The lieutenant's arms slid around my neck, then she pulled me down toward her (not that there was much resistance) and pressed her lips to mine.  
  
(I still hadn’t the faintest notion who Doctor Fill was but, at that moment, I liked him very well.)  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Abbie pov

I woke up at 4am with Crane spooning me. He had one arm draped over my ribs, just below my breasts. His head must have been right behind mine on the pillow because I could hear him breathing and feel his breath puff against my hair. He was so warm; it was heavenly. 

I felt my face grow hot just thinking about how we'd spent the past few - ok, several - hours. No wonder I was thirsty. 

I tugged on Crane's hand until he loosened his grip just enough for me to slip out. I peeled his clasped fingers off mine and laid his hand gently back on the bed. His brow furrowed and he made an annoyed sound. 

The bedcovers were around his waist. I carefully pulled them back over his shoulder, then smoothed his hair off his face. He nestled into the pillow and seemed to settle back to sleep.

Unsure where my clothes were, I got the throw from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around me. 

There was a full moon that night and I easily found my way to the kitchen without needing to turn on the light. I got a glass from the cabinet and filled it from the tap at the kitchen sink, looking out the window at the moonlight reflected on the pond as I drank.

What the hell was I doing here anyway? 

Regret wasn't an issue because it was literally impossible to regret anything that wonderful. Still, as mind-blowing as it was, I knew I'd started the clock for this thing between me and Crane to blow up in my face. 

Once I slept with them, men started peeling off their nice guy mask and showing their true personality (like a Scooby Doo bad guy, only the monster was on the inside). I wondered what flavor of jerk Crane would turn into. Jealous and possessive? A cheater? (Couldn't really see that one.) Mama's boy was pretty much ruled out, at least.

The pale blue light made everything seem unreal. Maybe yesterday was all a dream. I'd wake up tomorrow and Crane and I would be back to normal.

I heard the wood floor creaking under Crane's footsteps as he joined me at the sink. Unlike me, he hadn't bothered with a throw. _Then again, if I looked like that, I'd probably get naked any chance I could._

"I wondered where you went. May I?" He gestured toward the half-empty glass I held.

I nodded. He took the glass from my hand, drank the rest of the water, then handed the glass back to me.

"Thank you." He moved behind me and put his arms around me, over the blanket. "I was unaware you are nocturnal. Clearly I have much to learn about the mysteries of Abbie Mills." He kissed my hair.

"No, just always have trouble sleeping in a different bed... not that I've slept in that many different beds." _Note to self: shut up. Now._

I shuddered as Crane's lips brushed my earlobe. His voice was husky as he murmured, "Why don't you come back to bed and we'll see if we can tire you a bit." 

"Hmm. What would that involve? Would we read some spells in old English?"

"That wasn't precisely what I had in mind." His hand snaked down my arm that was holding the throw closed to wrap around the bare skin of my waist. 

"How about the _Criminal Justice Procedures Manual_? That's another one that's good for a nap." His erection nudged my lower back. I wiggled my hips just a little.

"That sounds as if it is very hard..." he returned the wiggle "...reading."

"No way!" I laughed. "An innuendo from you, Crane?"

I pushed the throw off as I reached one hand behind me, moving my palm downward over his flat belly and continuing, feeling the crisp hairs tickle my palm. My target wasn't hard - I mean difficult - to find.

"In light of, ah, present circumstances perhaps it would be appropriate to call me by my given name."

"Ichabod." It felt so intimate to say his name. In a way, as intimate as what we'd spent the previous afternoon and evening doing. I felt my face growing hot again.

I began to move my hand. Crane moaned against my ear. 

His hands came up to knead my breasts, his thumbs rubbing circles around my nipples, each caress sending a corresponding tremor right between my legs.

Reading my mind, one of his hands moved lower, over my belly, the coarse curls, unerringly finding the right place. _How the hell did he do that in the dark and without even looking?_ I moved my feet apart, giving him better access.

"I wasn't kidding... mmm, yes, right there... when I said you've got some game." _I said that at some point, right? Who knew? Who the hell cared?_ I moved my hand faster as Crane's fingertips copied my increase in speed.

"May I," he panted, "take that as a compliment?"

"Yesssss..."

My brain was becoming too far gone to talk. Possibly, Crane's was too because the only sounds were our breaths and the occasional moan.

As I got closer, I put a hand behind me, on Crane's shoulder and held on as I felt the tension build, then topple into release.

Crane wrapped his arm around my ribs, supporting me as I came back down while his other hand slowed then stopped. His beard tickled as he pressed a kiss against the side of my neck.

"That was... intense." I turned around, finally. It was dark, but I could see his eyes and the desire there. 

I put my hand behind his neck and pulled his mouth to mine, kissing him hungrily, until..

"Ow. Crick in my neck, sorry." I said as tipped my head back, trying to loosen it.

"It is a bit, isn't it?" Crane rubbed the back of his neck, then looked around the moonlit room. 

"If I may?" He put his arms around me and gently lifted me so my behind was seated on the counter.

"Improvement?" His hands caressed the curve of my hips. 

"Let's find out." I hooked my bare feet around Ichabod's thighs, pulling him close to me. I put my arms around his neck as his hands roamed my lower back. 

"Definitely better," I smiled. We were closer in height now. Other things were also aligned. ( _Bonus!_ )

The kiss went rapidly from tender to demanding. His hand moved lower again, his thumb finding just the right place. I gasped as his finger entered me and began moving slowly. I parted my thighs further as it was joined by another finger and he quickened his pace.

"Cr- Ichabod," I panted, "yes."

"Abbie?" He whispered. I saw the question in his half-lidded eyes.

"Make love to me, Ichabod."

He kissed me deeply as he slid his fingers out, then moved closer. His skin felt soft as velvet in my hand as I aligned him with my entrance, then closed my eyes as he thrust slowly inside. I moaned as I felt myself stretching to accommodate him. He seemed even bigger from this angle.

I opened my eyes to find him watching me carefully. He smiled and stroked my cheek with his fingertips. "Good?"

"More than good."

I locked my ankles behind him as he started to withdraw. "I just need... to enjoy this for another minute "

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. "A fine idea."

I noticed when Crane and I were close, and particularly when we made love, I felt like I was right where I belonged, as if my heart or my body was telling me I'd finally got something right. I had never felt that way with anyone before and, if I let myself think about it too much, it was sort of overwhelming. Probably I should stop thinking.

"Ready."

He started thrusting slowly. His hands held my hips as I clutched his biceps to steady myself. I could feel his muscles flexing beneath my hands as he moved inside me. (I sort of lied earlier about it feeling good because it was actually more like incredible.)

His hands gripped tighter as he rotated his hips, grinding himself against me. The spike in pleasure made me moan again as my head dipped backward. Ichabod immediately moved forward to kiss along my throat to my ear. "Have I discovered something that meets your approval?" he said huskily. "You may rely upon it I shall put this knowledge to good use."

Gradually, he increased the speed of his thrusts, at the same time rubbing gently at the spot where our bodies joined. I was already so sensitive there that this tender touch made a familiar tension begin in the pit of my belly.

"God, yes," I said. "Right there, don't stop." He kissed me deeply, his tongue moving in counterpoint to his thrusts below. 

Reaching behind himself, he unlocked my ankles and hooked his elbows under my knees, opening me further. As I felt the deeper penetration of his thrusts, the last vestiges of my brain finally ran out. I dug my nails into his shoulders and hung on, possibly also yelling some swear words as my release overtook me.

Ichabod followed me moments later, his rhythm becoming ragged as his eyes shut and he moaned my name. I had to bite the inside of my lip to keep myself from telling him I loved him, right then.

We held each other as we both calmed down.

Crane kissed my forehead. "I shall never look at this kitchen in quite the same way again." He picked up the throw from the chair where it had fallen and wrapped it around me. 

As he helped me down from the counter, I realized how close we were to the kitchen window. I didn't recall him having neighbors nearby, but it was hard to tell with all the trees. 

I quit worrying as Crane put his arms around me. I laid my cheek against his shoulder, just enjoying the moment and the closeness with him.

"Have we tired you sufficiently or do you require another round?" I shivered as I felt his breath against my ear.

"What would you do if I said yes?"

His hand stroked up and down my spine. "I would gladly for I cannot seem to have enough of you." 

I felt a jolt of recognition at his words because I was coming to know that feeling well. I smiled up at him. "Hmm... how about a rain check for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, or the day after, or 6 years from now, or better still, all of the above. But what is a rain check?"

_Six years from now? Does he seriously think this will last that long? Probably he's just being nice._

***

I was already half-asleep as I snuggled against Crane’s chest, when I remembered what I wanted to tell him.

"I hope you don't have any neighbors close by," I yawned, "because we gave them an eyeful. We were near the kitchen window that whole time."

He petted my hair, alternating stroking with fingertips massaging my scalp. "I am certain it is fine, as it was quite dark. Also, Miss Murphy, my closest neighbor, is a half mile away in the opposite direction."

"Miss Murphy?"

"Yes. She lives in the white farmhouse you have seen from the road. Beautifully restored inside, by the way."

"You guys hang out?" I was feeling more awake by the minute.

"Generally, it is she who appears promptly at tea time. Makes a fine scone, though, so I shall endure."

"She likes you, huh?" I heard the pissed off tone in my voice. _Dammit, I’m not even out of his bed and he’s throwing me over. This is a new record even for me._

I felt his hand still. "Not half so well as her grandchildren like me, as they find my accent unaccountably amusing. I lost track of how many times they have asked me to say 'crumpet' or 'strooberry.'"

I laughed as I felt relief wash over me. "What is a strooberry?"

"Not you too," he sighed. "S-t-r-a-w-b-e-r-r-y."

"You have to admit it’s kind of cute."

Crane made an annoyed-sounding huff, but he also started petting my hair again, so he was welcome to huff all he liked.

It seemed like I had some more time before Crane's jerk metamorphosis occurred, so I might as well enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Crane pov

The lieutenant and I were still entwined when we awakened the next morning. I kissed the top of her head and she nestled closer to me as she slept.

I had not thought it possible to feel more in love with her, but was never so happy to be proven wrong. At that moment, I felt as if, together, we could we could defeat Moloch handily (perhaps with time to spare for a doughnut holes errand). For the first time, I thought our mission could actually succeed. 

At the prospect of our new relationship, I felt excitement and wonder and hoped to join my life with that of Ms. Mills... in whatever manner she would have me or was now regarded as appropriate. Would we share living quarters? Might she consent to marry me? (I was uncertain what role, if any, matrimony continued to play, in this age.)

Feeling self-indulgent, I permitted myself to envision our future together according to my most heartfelt desires. I imagined us as husband and wife, waking up with her beautiful, petite form in my arms each morning, just like today. I saw our work together, comforting each other, myself cooking her favorite foods; Abbie wearing a beautiful dress as we attended an opera in the city. (I had seen _Carmen_ on television and thought she would love it.) 

I imagined her snug in my bed each evening, pleasing her over and over again; pictured her belly swollen with my child.

She stirred then. I felt the muscles in her back tense as she arched them in a stretch.

"Good morning, my love," I moved a lock of hair out of her eyes.

She smiled up at me. "I could almost like mornings if they were all like this." 

"That can be easily arranged, if you like."

Her expression was hard to interpret, as it sometimes was. I hoped to be better at reading her, with time. 

"No regrets, I hope?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Only that we waited so long."

"You are worth any wait."

She pressed her lips to my chest in answer. 

"I was just wondering, um..." She peeked beneath the blanket. "I see everyone's up."

I smiled, pleased at the turn our conversation had taken.

Abbie moved on top of me, straddling my hips. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. Then sat up and met my gaze with a shy smile. 

The morning sunlight suffused Abbie's hair and skin with a radiant glow. "How is it possible you are even more beautiful today?" I whispered. She was like a goddess.

Aroused by her beauty displayed before me, I allowed my palms to trace over the curve of her hips and slim waist, finally cupping her lush breasts, then leaning toward her to apply my lips and tongue until her eyes closed and she moaned softly.

"Yes... like that. Cr- Ichabod."

I lay back again. "You may call me by my given name any time you wish, you know. I am not actually a large waterfowl."

"Force of habit," Abbie smiled, her fingertips trailing lightly across my chest. "Let me make it up to you."

She moved her hips slightly and I could feel the slick moisture of her womanly folds on my arousal. She rolled her hips against me, as she kissed along my jaw to my ear.

My hands molded to the curve of her hips as she moved against me. Her breath felt warm against my ear as she suckled my earlobe then whispered, "I want you Ichabod. Inside me."

At the throaty sound of her voice and the promise in her words, my hips bucked against her and I heard myself moan.

She rose on her knees and I watched as her dainty hands positioned me. Our eyes met and held as she moved downward, sheathing me inch by inch. I was careful not to move, for fear of hurting her. She was so small.

When we were as close as we could be, she tipped her head back as she rotated her hips. She made a soft humming sound that I loved.

My hand cupped her soft cheek. "Alright darling?" 

She angled her face toward my hand, kissing my palm. "Did you have the expression 'like a glove' in your time?" Her hips rolled softly against me. "Because, damn..." Her voice trailed off but I knew what she meant because I felt it, also. It was as if we were made for each other.

"We had that expression," I smiled, thrilled beyond measure by the love I saw in her eyes when she looked back at me.

Slowly, she moved her hips upward, almost unsheathing me, then descending slowly and completely. I gasped at the wave of pleasure I felt.

Her fingertips caressed my cheek. "Just getting warmed up, here."

I lost myself in the soft sounds she made, the silky feel of her smooth skin beneath my hands, my hips matching the rhythm she set as the pleasure between us grew. By the time she began to moan my name, her eyes were shut tightly and her brow was furrowed in concentration. "Ichabod, I-"

Hearing her say my name in passion was enough to create a familiar tension in my manhood. I quickened the pace of my thrusts. "Ichabod, yes, God..." She moaned, followed by a profanity that I shall not repeat (but was most flattered by). 

As I felt her clench around me, our hips met and locked one final time as we both cried out in release.

I could feel Abbie's soft breaths against my throat, our chests rising and falling in unison as she lay draped over me. Enjoying her slight weight atop me, I put my arms around her, trailing my fingertips gently up and down her spine as our breathing calmed.

"I'm officially gross and sweaty," she said against my chest.

"You are certainly neither. But if you insist upon laboring under this misconception, may I offer you the shower first."

When she didn't reply, I added, "Of course, as a gentleman, I am most _eager_ to offer my assistance as well."

She looked up at me and broke into a grin, "As a lady I am most _eager_ to accept."

***  
Abbie pov

I watched Crane stirring pancake batter, my mind still filled with thoughts of our lovemaking this morning. I had to close my eyes for a moment and replay the sensations of Crane's hands and mouth on me, his strong arms lifting me against the wall of the shower as water cascaded over us both. We had only stopped when the hot water began to run out.

"Are you quite well?" Crane’s voice broke into my fantasy.

"Good, yes," I took a quick sip of coffee... which went down the wrong hole, making me cough.

"Your eyes were closed. I was... unsure."

_You're acting weird. Make conversation._

"So what is with you and cooking anyway? I thought you guys had cooks, back in the day."

He dropped the pancake batter into the skillet. "I confess it is a pastime I have only lately acquired. I believe it is enjoyable because the preparation of meals is so much easier now and the results so extravagant. For example, white flour like this would have once appeared on a king's table. And there is fresh fruit out of season," he pointed to the blueberries. "And nothing is spoilt or half-eaten by mealworms."

"Ew! You ate worms? That's it - never kissing you again."

"I attempted to extract them as much as possible but... the answer to your question is probably 'yes'."

"Makes me feel better about all the ramen noodles I ate when I was a kid. Hmm... but I thought your family was rich. Didn't that mean you had better stuff?"

"Also true but remember there was no Super Target marketplace then. Or canned food. Or refrigerators. If the crops failed or the livestock took sick, our resources were limited to what we had preserved in the larder or smokehouse.

He lifted the skillet and, with a quick, upward motion, flipped the pancake in the air. 

"Getting fancy over there aren't you?"

"I am endeavoring to impress you with my culinary prowess. Is it working?"

"Considering how much fast food I eat, it doesn't take much to win me over, there."

"I have 'won you over' then? I would have made pancakes well before now, had I known they were they key to your heart. Speaking of..." he tipped the pancake from the skillet to a plate and passed it to me.

It was heart-shaped, of course. And delicious.

Crane finished cooking, then brought the other pancakes to the table, where he joined me.

"This is so good! Thank you." I leaned over and kissed him (which tasted like syrup.) "I should probably go home after breakfast. I want to visit Darlene in the hospital and I can't show up in this disgusting suit."

"A clear argument for storing your things here. Though nothing you could ever do would cause disgust."

My stomach flip-flopped at his words. Moving my stuff in? Damn, he wasn't wasting any time. I felt like I needed to be open with him, so he knew what to expect.

"I don't do 'relationships' all that well, Crane." I poked my food around my plate with my fork. "Luke and I dated for almost a year and that was the longest I ever went out with anyone... by a pretty big margin." 

"You and Morales courted for nearly a year?"

I nodded. 

"Clearly, you have the patience of a saint."

I shot him a look. "Don't be mean."

He nodded. "Apologies. Would you care for more coffee?"

I watched Crane as he poured me another coffee from the pot on the woodstove. I allowed myself to appreciate (definitely not for the first time) how beautiful he was. He had a tall, slim yet muscular build like a fashion model, handsome face, sexy voice, brilliant mind. And then there was me. Foster kid with family "issues" (to put it mildly.) Yep, definitely should clear up some stuff going in.

"I'm just letting you know that... I promise not to act weird when this ends. We can still be friends." I pushed my plate away as I'd lost my appetite. 

As Crane brought my coffee back, he looked confused. He set my cup on the table and put his hand over mine as he sat down. "I confess I do not understand. Are you trying to get rid of me?" 

His beautiful eyes looked so hurt. "No! Of course not. Why would you think that?” I felt my stomach twist as I realized how bad I was screwing this up.

"Because you are telling me how you plan to act after you break my heart." His brow furrowed. "If this is some bizarre modern custom, would you pray explain it?"

_Me break his heart? What?_ I couldn't believe how wrong this was going. 

I took a deep breath, trying to think how to word what I felt he deserved to know. "We'll still need to work together after this..." I gestured between us "is over. I'm trying to let you know I won't freak out or embarrass you when that happens. I promise I'll act like everything's fine."

"Ah." His thumb traced over my knuckles. “How do you know it will end?”

"Because everything good does." I had to whisper it. 

"I confess my thinking was quite to the contrary on this matter as I should like nothing better than to share the rest of my life with you.

I couldn't talk. Could barely breathe. I felt my eyes tearing up. I squeezed Crane’s hand. "That... sounds nice." 

He nodded. "So... you are willing to consider my side of this argument?"

I nodded; still couldn't talk.

Crane squeezed my hand back. "The matter is as good as settled then as I have the next six years to convince you..." he raised my hand to his lips, "...and during that interval I plan to be very persuasive." He looked at me from under his eyelashes. 

"That's good," I managed to choke out, somehow. I stood up, then reseated myself in Ichabod's lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms went around my waist, pulling me closer. There it was again - the feeling of being where I belonged, like I was home.

"I'm willing to be persuaded," I whispered, then kissed him with all the love in my heart.

***  
Jenny pov

I winced a little when I saw Abbie's name come up on my phone. Knew that call was coming.

"Hi Jenny."

She didn't sound as mad as I expected. Interesting. "I can explain."

"About the lying and running out on me, you mean."

"You were acting like you do right before you crawl into your couch fort with your blanket and your Netflix."

She made a scoffing sound. "I don't make sofa forts anymore, Jenny. I'm not 10 years old."

"Not the point. Can you deny you were about to blow off this witness thing?"

"Maybe I... just wanted to go home and watch _Law and Order._ It's a really good show. It's won a bunch of awards... and it's educational."

I noticed she didn't answer the question. "That's why you watch it? Because it's educational? Really?"

There was a long pause. "It's hard to explain. It's like things on that show make sense and you know what to expect. There's always the same process with the investigation and then the trial and the verdict. And the good guys usually win.”

"Also the DA doesn't sprout horns and start speaking in Aramaic."

"That too."

"But you can't do that anymore, Abs. You can't freak out and wait for this to blow over because it's not going away unless you two do something about it... which you can't if you're in your cocoon. You really are stuck with him for the next six years because you two are the witnesses. 

Another pause.

"I wondered if you were trying to play matchmaker or what."

"Wow, ok, you know this isn't a romance novel, right? It's actually the apocalypse and potentially the end of the world and all. And averting that end has been my mission in life for... way longer than I even like to think about. And I will not let you screw it up."

I took a deep breath.

"Now that I've got my eyes on the prize speech out of the way, I also think you deserve to be happy, Abs."

"We both do," she said immediately. 

"Don’t seem to be very good at it, though, do we?"

I waited to see if she would reply, then continued. "Since you're stuck with Crane anyway, maybe you could give him a chance?"

"Maybe I already am." Her tone of voice was like "do not call me on my bullshit" so of course I had to.

"See, I meant an actual chance. Not the judgey kind where you've already made up your mind he's screwing you over or is about to." I knew how guarded I was and I guessed she might be, too. Also, as an ex-mental patient, I was familiar with this type of "chance".

She was quiet, so I wondered if my guess was close to home. I let the silence fester, in all its awkward glory.

"You mean like if I assumed someone was dumping me just because they were friendly with a neighbor?"

"Y-es... that sounds like an example alright." Pretty specific one, too. Was I imagining or did she sound... embarrassed? "Any reason for choosing that particular example?"

"I may have done something that stupid some time or other."

"We all do stupid stuff. Just don't keep doing it." 

I was trying to think of a way to finish this because I'd definitely met my quota of 'let's talk about our feelings' for the next couple years. "How about this: what do you have to lose by giving Crane a shot? It's not like life is all Xanax and rainbows now anyway. Plus, worst case scenario, the sofa fort will still be there."

After a pause she said, "This is the closest thing I'm going to get to an apology for the lying and running out on me, isn't it?"

"Pretty much. And I meant what I said about not letting you screw this up. The next time we have a chance to try that spell, you have to let Crane finish."

"Damn, Jenny! Are you going to ride my butt about that forever?"

"Nope. Just til the end of time."

"Hmm... or I could learn Middle English and do the spell myself. If my baby sis can learn it how hard can it be?"

_Nope because I'm a damn hypocrite and I can't lose you again._ "You know Crane would never play that. He'd sneak out by himself and do it alone."

There was another pause as I heard the intro to _Ancient Aliens_ over the phone.

"It's a rerun," I said, "the lame one about crop circles."

"Ugh. So lame," she sighed. "Why didn't they just say in the first 5 minutes that it was drunk teenagers?"

I heard a sound like the phone dropping, followed by Crane’s voice in the background. "What shall we do, then, since there is no entertainment on television that Ms. Mills desires to watch?" After that, there were some rustling noises, followed by Abbie's giggle and, "Ichabod, stop, I'm on the phone."

"Sorry, dropped the phone."

"So he's Ichabod now, huh?"

"Once you get used to it, it's a nice name."

"I promise, it's not."

We said our goodbyes then. As I ended the call, I took a minute to look at the wallpaper on my phone. It was an old photo of Abbie and me standing in front of our apartment building with the bikes we got for Christmas that year. (They were from Goodwill, but they were new to us.) Mom had put our hair in pigtails with red and green bows and we were both grinning. Abbie pointed to the gap in her smile, where she had lost a front tooth. I touched her adorable, dorky little face with my fingertip. "We were so stupid," I whispered. "I wish we could be stupid like that again."

Just then the ringtone for my freelance acquisitions number sounded. I put on my badass voice and answered it.

***  
Author's note  
Thank you so much to everyone for reading and kudos/comments. You are greatly appreciated. Special thanks to coldcalliope for your insightful comments that helped me see this story with a fresh perspective. :)

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics quoted are from Come Away with Me by Norah Jones.


End file.
